In one aspect, the invention relates to a method for positioning a pipe. In another aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a pipe.
In the extrusion of plastic pipe, it is sometimes desirable to co-extrude a stripe of differing color into the plastic pipe during the extrusion process. Thus, a black pipe might be extruded with a yellow stripe, or a white pipe might be extruded with a black stripe. As the pipe travels downstream from the extruder, it has a tendency to rotate. If printing occurs downstream from the pipe extruder, the printing can stray over the surface of the pipe and across the stripes due to the rotation of the pipe. It would, therefore, be desirable to develop a method and apparatus for correcting for the rotational movement of the pipe in order to obtain a more linear print upon the pipe surface.